Snippets
by Hotoke
Summary: Featuring where random people from different worlds are Skull or any other mafia related people.
1. Fem! Naruto is Skull

**If Naruto was Skull and was shot with the Ten Year ****Bazooka. **

**Disclaimer, Naruto and KHR don't belong to me.**

XxX

The former Acrobaleno were invited to the annual Vongola ball courtesy of the Decimo, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

"Reborn-senpai, do I have to go?" Skull whined. She had a bad feeling about today and she really did not want to go to a ball. They made her wear dresses!

"So you do want me to shoot you, Lackey." His gun already in his hand pointing at Skull.

"Eeeeeeee! I'm going to the ball Reborn-senpai!" She dragged her feet out the door , going as slow as she could.

"BANG!"

"Eeeeeeeee! I'm going faster!" Skull ran up the stairs, went into her room, shut the door, and lied down on her bed.

She lied there for a couple of seconds before hearing a few bangs.

"I'm coming Reborn-senpai!" She picked a purple dress because you had to wear something that was the color of your flame type. She could have picked orange too, but Skull knows that the others will probably not believe that she had sky flames. Using her special ninja skills she was in her dress in a second.

Sliding down the staircase, her dress flowing, she arrived at the door.

"Reborn-senpai! How do I look?" Skull twirled around.

"It's awful."

She pouted, "I spent a lot of time in this. Can't you show some appreciation, Reborn-senpai."

"Lackey, you're going to be late." Reborn growled, already pointing his gun.

"I'm going, I'm going!" Skull hurried out the door.

She put on her helmet and grabbed her motorcycle. Few moments later she was at the Vongola mansion.

Taking off her helmet and placing it on her motorcycle, she made her way inside.

Once she was inside, she made her way to the corner of the room. If she was there, she wouldn't be involved with any trouble.

"Tsuna-san, how are you doing?" Skull waved her hand.

"I'm doing fine, just running away from some people." His eyes were darting side to side.

"Skull! They're coming! Hide me!" Skull didn't even have a chance to blink when Tsuna darted behind her.

Looking at where Tsuna was previously looking, Skull spotted some dressed up woman.

"Have you seen the Decimo?" Her tone was condescending and arrogant at the same time kinda like Reborn-senpai.

"Um no?" Skull rubbed the back of her head.

"Oh that's unfortunate, I was sure he passed by here. Anyways before I go back to my search, who are you?" The lady tilted her face. "You don't look the sort to belong at these types of things."

"Oh, my name's Skull." She could see the woman's condescending tone get bigger.

"Ah, Skull, haven't heard of you, you must not be anyone important."

Skull gritted her teeth, "ahh, it's my first time here."

"Yes, that must be it. " She left.

"Skull, I'm really sorry about that." Tsuna came out from behind the plant . "I didn't know she would react to you like that."

"Its fine, Tsuna-san. As if I let some comments get the better of me. You should probably go somewhere else, I see the lady coming back."

"Hieee! Bye Skull!" Tsuna ran off into the distance.

Ahh, finally peace and quiet. Skull looked at Lambo popping a pink colored bazooka out of his hair. What the heck!

He shot and unsurprisingly it pointed at her, eyes wide and already jumping out of the way. But it was too late for Skull because she disappeared with a POOF!

And sitting in her place was a blonde Kid with bright blue eyes stained with tears and who looked way too familiar to the former Rain Acrobaleno. Except that she had insanely pure sky flames which were filling the room.

Everybody said the same thing at once.

"COLONNELLO! You have a DAUGHTER?!"


	2. Deidara is Skull and blows himself up

**Deidara is Skull and blows himself up because he doesn't like being a baby.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto and KHR don't belong to me.**

* * *

They get turned into babies and Reborn is furious. He trusted Luce, they were close enough to form a bond.

So why? Why did she betray him?

Reborn gets ready to confront her and question her why she did it. But he interrupted by Fon shouting _(Fon shouting?) _"Get away!"

Reborn jumps out of the way of the explosion _(where did that come from?)_. He turns and looks at the other babies. All of their capes are in tatters except Skull's.

"Where's the Lackey?"

"Um, the purple dude?" The blonde who took All Mirch's place replied to him.

"Yes, the purple dude, now where is he?"

"You know the explosion," Reborn gestures him to go on, " that was the purple dude, kora."

Reborn scans the information over and over again until he finally processes it.

"What?!"

* * *

Verde barely had enough time to process Fon's warning before his body acted on its own.

He's used to explosions but this explosion was big. And it used to be a person. Skull.

Verde didn't pay a lot of attention to the Skull. He was a civilian enough said. The only notable thing about him was his Cloud flames seemingly making him immortal.

But now with his glasses shattered, robe in tatters, and moss green hair burnt, he can't help but wish he spent a little more time observing Skull's self destruct technique.

* * *

Viper and Skull had a mutual relationship. Skull paid for information and Viper gave it. It was like any other client relationship.

Now Viper can't help but mourn the loss of money from Skull now that he's dead.

* * *

Fon was probably the closest to Skull. Skull was the loud, whiny, civilian stuntman who happened to activate his flames and was tossed into the mafia world head first.

But when Skull first stepped into the room, Fon observed that his footsteps were silent. So Fon got closer to Skull, observing silently.

He learns that Skull hates mountains, red eyes, and orange masks. He learns that Skull loves bombs, clay, and art lousy announcing that art is an explosion!

He learns today that Skull has a self destruct technique and that Skull is suicidal.

Fon wished he knew that before so he could have stopped him from activating it.

* * *

Lal Mirch was a military woman and Skull was the loud civilian stuntman.

Skull and Lal Mirch didn't get along. They were like oil and water.

But she should have stopped the teenage boy from committing suicide via explosives. She should have seen the suicidal tendencies from a mile away.

With all the way he played with bombs and explosives.

Now that he's dead and she's stuck in a baby's body.

All that she can think is that she should had hid in a bunker or something.

* * *

Luce could see glimpses everyone's future.

She saw Reborn training the Cavallone heir.

She saw Verde finding Keiman trapped by poachers.

She saw Fon finding a baby amidst a battle.

She saw Viper joining the Varia.

She saw Lal Mirch working at CEDEF.

She saw herself on her deathbed.

But she could never see Skull's, maybe it was the fact that he was living life in the future there was no future for him.

However, today she found the answer. It was because of Luce knew that Skull would self destruct, then she would have never lead the Acrobaleno to the hill top.

And looking at the purple pacifier, Luce can't help but feel resentment for Checkerface. But she buries it down, after all she's a Sky and Skys are accepting and kind, they're not angry at the world, and dad all the time. They're accepting and kind, right?

* * *

Checkerface is dumbfounded. This wasn't in his calculations, Skull was the civilian, the stuntman who had no knowledge of the mafia and Flames. But he's dead and there's a purple pacifier lying in his place.

Skull had the strongest Cloud flames of his generation, now who's going to replace him. The world will crumble and fall of he doesn't. So he sets on a brave face and looks for another soul to damn.

* * *

**Okay, I seriously don't know where the angst came in Luce's POV and boom Luce is kinda mad about stereotypes.**

**This idea literally came to me when I was going to church, it was like what if Skull blew himself up because he's doesn't like being a baby. And I had to write it down because it was in my brain.**

**No beta so it's awful. -_-**


End file.
